fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Daed Island
' ' Daed island located off the coast of southern California was originally purchased in 2007 by a group of foreign investors from the United States Government. This island though about the size of Long Island at 1343 square miles had never before been utilized by the United States. After the purchase Daed Island was no longer considered a part of the united States, and was intended to be used primarily by rich men and women to hunt humans for sport. ' ' Early Development Soon after the land was purchased investors arrived on the island for the first time to find a barren island. The Island had little to no cover as well as being nearly flat due to the lack of volcano. The investors decided to make the most of a bad situation and began constructing their five star hotel resort named The Trophy Room. ' ' The Trophy Room Placed on the southernmost edge of the island this resort was planned to make use of 700 square miles. Primarily this was due to help new hunters on hotel grounds before they were set off into the rest of the island. The Trophy Room though a high end resort was not intended to be used for shows and entertainment other than the hunting with cameras surrounding the walled off resort. Camera footage was planned to be compiled into videos visitors could later purchase of themselfs. ' ' 2008 The almost completed hotel was about expected to be complete early in the fourth quarter of 2008 before the stock market crash. Early in the year at an invitation only gathering in New York reservations were made available for the Christmas time. The crash of the stock market caused many already investors to drop out of the desert island which was sucking at their resource. Not only were founds not as readily available, but once the current state of the island was shown to the few who reserved their stay for the end of the year few others decided to join in the prospects of hunting on a possibly desert island. At the time of the crash the main building was the only portion of the resort complete. Landscapers had not began creating an artificial wildlife for the the future prey to hide in. ' ' 2013 After confidential United States secrets were leaked to the public the Americans finally learned of Daed island. Due to the distance of the island form the shore of California many did not realize the Daed island was there. In the leaked information it was made clear that Daed island was originally used for the testing of nuclear weapons which resulted in the death of the wildlife that was originally there many years before the sale. The investors realtor was paid a sum of $27,000,000 form the United States Government to sell of this particular island. Prior to the time of this information leek the construction on the resort has been put on hold due to the lack of funds due to investors joining other competing Island resorts. The market for hunting humans had become over saturated which lead most island owners to begin opening Islands for survival experiences one would get deserted on an island.